Yokohama Mews
by Rebecca012
Summary: My first Fanfic so don't kill me..K? And yes I know..another New Mew Story.. A few years after the first Mew project four new aliens have come to take over the place of the ones that failed. Kuroichigo is just a girl trying to get through school and make


_Yokohama Mews_

Yokohama, Japan...

Year...2006

population...3,555,473

When...Two years after the organ el Mew project...

"Mother!" Kuroichigo winded as she ran down the stairs with one shoe in one hand and nothing in the other, "wheres my shoe? If I don't hurry I'll be late—yet again! And you don't want me to get _another _lunch detention do you? 'Cause I don"t need another one!"

"Gezz, hormones much Kuroichigo?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to look into the face of her older brother, Taro. "So, are you going to move or do I have to move you?"

"Oh, shut up Taro. I don't need this today. I have a huge test today, and I forgot to study for it!"

"Well, no need to yell about it. Now move."

Kuroichigo continued down the stairs and into the dinning room. Only to trip over her shoe which was on the floor, when her mother hurried her fall she ran out from the kitchen, "Oh, Kuroichigo. Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom," She said pulling on her right shoe, "Gotta go mom or I'll be late, bye!"

"Oh, well, bye dear. Have a save trip!" Her mother yelled after her, then she turned to her son, "You should get going to Taro. I don't need two kids in detention."

"Alright, later mom."

Kuroichigo was running as fast as she could down the sidewalk, all the while thinking,

'I know I'm not going to be late, but I just got to see him before school!"

She was thinking of Nodin, the transfer student from America. He always hanged out in the halls with

his friends in between class. Ever since he transferred to her school two months ago she would all ways sneak a look at him before she went to her class. 'But today was going to be different.' She told herself, 'I'm going to talk to him!'

Before she new it she was in the courtyard of her school. All around her were people rushing by. Some said hello Kuroichigo. Some said nothing but this wasn't going to get to Kuroichigo today because she was going to talk to the guy of her dreams.

She ran into the hall on the second floor to find the normal crowd around Nodin and his friends down the hall. Mostly girls were around them. Some guys to. She ran down the hall only to run into a girl with dark brown hair like Nodin's,

"I'm like so sorry, I was trying to get to Nodin down there."

She said picking up papers for the girl,

"You know Nodin?"

Kuroichigo handed the papers to the girl who took them then stuck them into a blue book,

"Well, no. BUT I was going to talk to him today and make sure he knows who I am! But I think I'm to chicken to talk to him. So whats you name? I'm Kuroichigo Daijo."

"Well Miss. Amitola, I'm Tayen Kineks."

"Huh? No silly, my names Kuroichigo. Not Amitloa. Wait did you say your last name was 'Kineks'?"

"No amitloa means 'rainbow' in my native tongue. I called you that because you remind me of a rainbow, because your happy. And yes, I did say my last name was Kineks."

"Oh, my gosh! Like you have the same last name as Nodin!"

"Well, like thats because Nodins like my older brother." Tayen said mimicking Kuroichigo, "come on, I'll let you meet him."

Before Kuroichigo could say anything Tayen was dragging her down the hall and into the crowd of people,

"Nodin, Nodin. Your younger sister would like to talk to you."

Kuroichigo saw Nodin turn around and wave to his sister then say something to his friends then come over. Now that she looked at him she could see that him and Tayen had the same copper skin color, and think dark drown hair, and small black eyes.

"Nodin, I would like you to meet my new friend, Kuroichigo Daijo. Kuroichigo, this is my older brother, Nodin."

Kuroichigo was blushing and trying her best to think of something to say,

"H-hello." she said looking down at her shoes.

"Nice to meet you Kuroichigo. I'm glad that Tayens finally made a friend here."  
"Nodin!"

Tayen yelled scratching out the name. Kuroichigo thought for a minute, was she the really the only friend Tayen had made?

Later that day Kuroichigo and Tayen were walking down the hall to go home,

"Umm, Kuroichigo would you like to come to the movies with Nodin, my cousin and myself on Saturday? If you have other plans its okay, my sister can come then."  
"I would like that a lot Tayen. When should I meet you guys?"

Tayen stopped to think for a minute then snapped her fingers,

"Well, the movies starts at 5 PM. So we should all meet about 4:20 in front of the theater. Dose that work for you?"

"Yup. Hey Tayen, I've been meaning to ask you. But both you and your brother don't have whit skin like most Americans I've meet. But rather a copper colored skin. What are you?"

"I'm Native American silly. My people come from the Virgina area. Thats were I lived before I moved here to Japan. I thought people knew that."

"Really? Thats cool. What type of Native American are you?"

"Pow Wow."

"Oh, I think I've hurried about the Pow Wow Indians."

"Cool--"

Tayen was cut off by Nodin yelling for her down the hall,

"Sorry Kuroichigo. I've gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Tayen ran off to her brother. Kuroichigo watched her, when she got there her and her brother waved to Kuroichigo who waved back then headed off home.

On her way home she stopped by her new favorite Cafe that she just found last week while walking home. He walked up the path way to find that th closed sign was out.

"Man, that suck es! I was hoping to get a snake. Oh well."

She said walking away. But as she walked away the sky over head turned dark and a blue light came from the Cafe. Kuroichigo turned around and saw the light. She was so scared she couldn't move. Then the light hit her and she screamed and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw a white rabbit staring at her down by her feet. She beaned down and petted it.

"What a cute rabbit. But were did it come from?"

She said picking it up, but Then it jumped inside her. Kuroichigo's eyes widened as she watched this happen. The next thing she knew she was back in front of the Cafe. And the sky was blue again. She looked around to look for the little white rabbit then remembered it _went_ inside her. She decided she was day dreaming it.

"I mean, its not like that really happened. Right?"

she said to her self.

The next day she rushed down stairs in a new jean skirt and light orange shirt on with lace around the collar, she as had a soft yellow sweater tied around her waist.

She had overslept and thought she was late even know it was only 3:20. She rushed past her mother and father in the dinning room eating, she yelled good bye to them then yelled wish me luck to her brother as she pasted him in the hall.

She decided to take a shortcut thought the park since she still thought she was late. When she was in the park she kept getting a feeling she was being watched so she kept looking behind her. She was right about being watched because when she stopped to rest she hurried a voice behind her,

"What, your tired all ready?"

She looked all around her but saw no one,

"Who said that?"

"I did, up here."

She looked up into a tree and saw a little girl with blond hair and pointy ears smiling at her.

"Who the heck are you?"

"My names Aolani, and I'm here to kill you. Shocking huh?"


End file.
